Family Matters
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: After Killian and Henry's adventure of course there is a family dinner, it's what families do. Here Killian learns that he is family and family matters.


**This is just a one-shot based off of last week's episode that I finally decided to write after the story refused to leave my mind! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Description: After Killian and Henry's adventure of course there is a family dinner, it's what families do. Family matters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Well it's certainly nice that you and your brother now have this time to get to know each other." Mary Margaret says coming back to the table after having tossed their take-out trash away. "And really put the past behind you."

"Ah…well I don't know how much of that will be going on…" Killian says with a bashful smile and scratching lightly behind his ear. A clear sign that he was uncomfortable.

Not that Emma could blame him. After running into her parents at the hospital and sharing the brief details of Killian and Henry's adventure, they both insisted on catching dinner and hearing the story in its entirety. Sensing Killian's reluctance to share, Emma had suggested Granny's take-out back home, some place private, so he could talk more freely. But they were going on to hour three, and though Henry had been more than willing to share, sparing Killian with having to fill in small details, the day and night in the spotlight had taken its toll on her reticent, outsider-pirate.

"But it will be nice to have the chance." Mary Margaret can't help but insist, resting her hand on the back of David's chair.

"Do you know what your brother plans to do here in Storybrooke?" David asks.

"Liam…" Killian can't help but hesitate on the name, but no one notices except for Emma. "I'm sure he plans to stick with Captain Nemo. That is his true family." Everyone in the room now notices the shadow that crosses his eyes when he says this.

"Surely you don't believe..." Mary Margaret shakes her head and starts to make her way around the table to come to Killian's side, but stops when Emma stands up quickly from the table.

"It's really getting late." Emma blurts out looking quickly between her parents and tries with her eyes to beg them to stop this subject.

Mary Margaret doesn't take the hint, but David does, and nods his head discreetly once and stands as well to wrap an arm around Mary Margaret's shoulders. "Emma's right, we should be heading out anyways. Tomorrow's a school day."

"That's right!" Emma says, too brightly even to her own ears and turns to look at Henry. "You should be getting ready for kid! Make sure your homework is all together."

"Your mother is right Henry." Mary Margaret says turning now to face the young man. "After all these adventures you and I still haven't gotten back into our normal routines.

Henry resists the eye-roll at their lame attempts to stop what was turning into an uncomfortable conversation, but is willing to play along. "You're right Grandma." And then because he understands that his Mom and Killian need some time alone even if they won't ask for it, he decides to help them out. "Actually I think I might've left my science book at your apartment the other day."

"Oh do you want me to run over and bring it back for you?" David asks.

"Or I can just bring it to school with me in the morning." Mary Margaret offers wanting to be helpful, in an attempt to make up for her misstep with Killian earlier.

"Actually…maybe I could just come home with you two tonight and go into school with you tomorrow. I need to go in early anyways to help Violet with her math." Looking quickly over at Emma he can see the gratitude in her eyes. "That's alright, right Mom?"

"Sure, kid. It's alright with me. Is it alright with you?" Emma asks looking now at her parents.

"Of course it is alright." David smiles, understanding clear on his face.

"That's sounds like a great idea Henry! Neal will just love it too I'm sure!" Mary Margaret says clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Do you need help packing your stuff?" Emma asks coming now to stand next to Henry.

"No I'll just get my backpack and throw some stuff together, I'll be fine."

Emma smiles and pulls him into a hug. "I love you kid!" She whispers into his hair. "Thank you."

"No problem Mom, love you too." Henry says just as quietly back. After being released he turns and quickly starts up the stairs, skipping steps as he goes.

Emma turns to her parents in time to see them finishing a silent conversation, with a raised eyebrow she watches them separate and watches as her dad goes to sit next to Killian and her mother comes over and steers her further into the kitchen out of ear shot.

"Emma I just want to say I'm sorry for pushing earlier…" Mary Margaret starts to say and only stops when Emma raises a hand.

"No its ok. Killian just isn't the person who sits around a table and talk about his past or himself at all really. He has no problem doing so when it comes to solving a latest town disaster, but this thing with Liam…it's not anything to do with the town and not something he really is proud of." Emma looks at her mother a moment. "I'm sure you can understand why."

"No of course!" Mary Margaret says looking briefly over at David and Killian. "But surely he knows that we don't hold any of this against him and that we really hope he and his brother can find some way to become family. Maybe if we were to try and help…"

"No!" Emma says, accidently raising her voice. Looking over her shoulder she sees bother David and Killian staring at her questioningly and smiles awkwardly before turning back to her mother. "No, that is not a good idea."

"But, Emma…you know David and I consider Killian a part of this family. And if Liam is a part of his family…"

"Liam isn't a part of Killian's family." Emma says speaking over her mother, feeling instantly guilty with the surprised, hurt look she receives back. "What I mean is that we don't know if Liam wants to be a part of Killian's family. Sure he has decided to not kill him, but that is a long jump from sitting at the table over family dinner."

"But if we're ever going to get there we'll have to try." Mary Margaret insists.

"That's a huge if." Emma says, but sees she's getting herself nowhere. Releasing a sigh, she looks back at Killian to see him laughing at something David has said. "What happens if Liam decides to not stay in Storybrooke." Emma finally says looking back at her mother.

"What do you mean? No one can leave town right now, not with the Evil Queen's curse."

"But we're going to solve that problem. We always do." Emma says waving away that concern. "And when we do the barrier will be down and people are free to come and go as they please. Nemo and Liam have been Captains of a submarine. They've travelled who knows how many seas. What possible reason would either of them have to want to stay here in Storybrooke."

"If Nemo goes it doesn't mean Liam will too…"

"Liam has considered Nemo his only family for a long time. Even if he does warm up to Killian, I don't think it will overshadow the bond he's created with Nemo."

"Well, Nemo won't be ready to go sailing any time soon, you heard Dr. Whale earlier."

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, because her mother just didn't get it. Snow White would always look for hope and it was up to the realist, like Emma, to explain to her the ways of the real world.

"So you think it's a good idea, in the meantime, for Killian to try and fix his relationship with his half-brother. Killian has already lost a brother named Liam, not once, but twice. And you want him to become close to another one, only to lose him again."

"Emma…" Mary Margaret says on a startled gasp, but no more.

"I don't want to see him have to go through that, not again so close to saying goodbye to Liam…and Milah… in the Underworld." Emma shakes her head to clear the anger she hadn't known was boiling just below the surface, but there it was now. Anger in defense of the man she loved having so much ripped away from him and yet still had more he could lose. "Killian doesn't deserve losing another brother, another person he will come to love and care about. Not when…not when we still haven't figured out a solution to my visions."

"Emma…" Mary Margaret says now with more understanding and sadness in her eyes, but whatever else she was going to say is silenced with Henry rushing down the stairs.

"Ready!" He calls out and noticing the tension in the room wishes he had packed faster.

"Lets be off than!" David smiles and stands up. "See you both tomorrow." He smacks Killian lightly on the shoulder and looks back at Emma with a nod.

Mary Margaret doesn't break her gaze from Emma's face and waits until her daughter looks back at her. "I don't want you to worry, we'll figure everything out." She whispers and pulls her into a tight hug. "After all, we always do." She then releases her daughter and makes her way to the table. Surprising everyone in the room she leans down and gives Killian the same tight hug that she gave Emma.

"Take care!" Mary Margaret calls coming to wrap an arm around Henry's shoulders and following David out of the house.

The silence that Emma finds her and Killian in when her family leaves can't be called anything but awkward. They're left staring across the room from each other, Killian still in his seat at the table, Emma standing near the corner in the kitchen. "Hot chocolate sounds good right now." Emma says, almost in the form of a question and turns her back before Killian could accept or decline. Reaching for the pot and turning to the sink she isn't surprised to see Killian's shadow come up silently behind her. The man made stealth an art form.

"Care to share what you and your mother were talking about Love?" Killian asks coming to lean against the counter on Emma's other side, staying out of her way as she sets the stove to warm up the water for hot chocolate. He understands in these moments she does better while doing something as they talk.

"It was nothing." Emma says avoiding his eyes as she works around him in the kitchen. Gathering the chocolate, the cinnamon, and the mugs. She comes to an abrupt stop when she sees the flask Killian holds out in front of her.

"Perhaps this will help?"

Releasing the breath, she hadn't even realized she had been holding Emma turns to lean shoulder to shoulder with Killian against the counter. Taking the flask from his hand she opens it and shoots back one large gulp before handing back to him, after all this time she still can't handle the small wince…it was rather strong rum.

"She didn't mean to pry earlier. Neither of them did." Emma starts off, knowing she doesn't have to explain, but wanting to. "They don't even consider it prying really. To them it's just natural to want to talk and share, the burden seems lighter that way I guess. They don't understand that to you and I…to others we like to keep most things private. Only sharing the essentials."

"You don't have to explain them to me Love." Killian says pocketing the flask. "I know your parents, I even like them in fact." He says it almost as if it's a surprise, causing both of them to smile. "And they aren't wrong to want to pry, even if that's not what they consider it, nor do I." His smile falters now, causing hers to as well. "I know what tales lie in my past, and some I'm going to be sure to try and keep to myself if at all possible, if for nothing else than to spare your family the gruesomeness. But it's understandable they would want to know as much about me as they can."

"And you're ok with that?"

"I'm coming to understand that that is what truly makes us family. Knowing and accepting all aspects of another person. Loving them not in spite of those flaws, but also because of." At Emma's surprised expression Killian tries to explain further. "That is what Nemo had taught Liam and the others. And what I'm sure I would've learned a lot sooner had I not managed to really muck things up while escaping his ship."

Emma felt her eyes tearing up and quickly turned away to check the water on the stove, wiping discreetly at her eyes as she did so. "I guess I don't know what to say to that." Emma says turning back to face him only after she's sure she has her tears in check.

"You could tell me what it was you and your mother were whispering about." Killian offers a small smile. "Quite loudly I might add, you really are rather bad at whispering Love."

Emma offers a sheepish smile and reaches out with a light punch, withholding an even larger smile when he grabs her arm and pulls her into his arms. Which is what she had wanted all along.

"She really was just apologizing for earlier, that's all." Emma says resting her head on Killian's chest. She closes her eyes when she feels the gentle tugging of her hair as he plays with the ends.

"And…" Killian says, knowing that wasn't truly all.

"And she wanted to let me know that she and David were willing to help with the Liam situation…" Emma says and opens her eyes when she feels him stiffen beside her.

"That really isn't necessary." Killian says forcing his body to relax and his hand to start playing with Emma's hair again.

"Which is what I was trying to explain to her. That it's too soon to even be thinking about a relationship with Liam, if that's what you even want."

"What do you mean if that's what I want?" Killian asks, pulling away gently to look down at her face.

"Well I'm just saying…" Emma says now confused about the sound of Killians voice and the look on his face. "Maybe you don't even want to have a relationship with Liam."

"Why wouldn't I want a relationship with him?" Killian asks pulling away completely now to face her. "He's my brother."

"He's your half-brother, Killian." Emma says more confused. "And he tried to kill you…twice."

"Only after I killed his father."

"Which you only did because he had abandoned you and your brother when you were young, leaving you practically slaves on another ship. You did it because you knew that he was bound to do the same thing to his new son." Emma says as if it were common sense.

"What does that matter to a boy who just lost his father. This Liam didn't know the man our father was, he had yet to realize the harsh life lesson my Liam and I had to learn. Were it I in his shoes…I can't deny I had felt and done the same." Killian turns to pace away. "After all, look at how hard I went after the Crocodile, and for many more years than young Liam."

"That was different…" Emma starts to say, but stops because she knows Killian's response and he doesn't disappoint.

"Is it really though?" Killian turns back to face her.

"Yes!" Emma says stepping forward to cup his face in her hands. "Milah was an innocent, sad and scared woman who had chosen love and was murdered for it. Your father was an awful man who would've ended up hurting Liam down the road. You probably did him a favor, because if it wasn't for you, Liam never would've found Nemo. Did you ever think of that?" When Killian just stares at her in surprised silence Emma gently shakes him. "If it wasn't for you Liam might've eventually found himself left in the same state you had been. Except this Liam didn't have an older brother looking out for him…except in the end he actually did. Just neither of them would know it until many years later."

"Do you really think that?" Killian asks, his voice hoarse.

"I really do." Emma says with an encouraging smile. "Liam is lucky to have an older brother like you."

"Than why…before you mentioned if I wanted a relationship with him…why?" Its Killian's turn to be confused.

Emma should've known he would ask. "Its more my concern for you than anything else really." She lowes her arms to wrap around herself now.

"Concern for me? Whatever for? He's the one in the hospital bed right now after my having put him there."

"Killian…" Emma gives him an imploring look. Did she really have to explain it to him, of all people.

"What is it Love?"

Emma looks down at the ground and practically mumbles the words out. "I just don't want you to lose another person."

"You what?" Killian asks, struggling to understand her.

With a huff Emma raises her head to stare him directly in the eyes this time. "I just don't want you to lose another person…Especially when it's another brother."

With understanding Killian offers Emma a small smile and pulls her into his arms. "Thank you, Love. That is quite thoughtful of you and I would be lying if I said that didn't concern me as well, but what choice do I have?" He pulls back to look at her again. "He is my brother after all, half or not. I just want whatever it is to be on his terms. I already took so much away from him. I want this to be his choice. You understand?"

"No I do." Emma nods in agreement. "I'll be sure to explain it better to my parents' tomorrow."

"We both will. After all this is a family matter.

"You're right." Emma smiles, so happy to hear Kilian so accepting of concept of her family being his family.

It looks like todays adventure with Henry really had caused a change for the good. Except there was just one more thing Emma had wanted to discuss away from the ears of the rest of the family.

"Killian there was just something else I wanted to talk about." Emma says as she turns to take care of the hot chocolate. She waits to keep talking until after both their mugs are poured and they're settled back down at the kitchen table.

"What was it you wanted to discuss, Love?"

"When you and Henry were telling us the story of what happened on Nemo's submarine, you both purposefully left out details didn't you?" Emma asks staring at him over the rim of her mug as she holds it up to her face.

"Whatever do you mean Swan?" Killian asks jostling his own mug so some of the hot liquid spills over the side. He sets it down quickly before he accidently burns himself. "The lad and I were able to team up much like that Wookie gag we performed in the past. He really is quite brilliant, your son is." Killian says trying to distract her.

"No he is, but I don't think this time it was one of your team ups." Emma says setting her mug aside now and leans across the table, careful to avoid the spilt hot chocolate, getting in Killian's face.

"The lad told you, didn't he?" Killian grumbles breaking eye contact.

"Henry didn't have to. I know you." Emma leans back in her chair and waits until Killian raises his gaze back to hers. She doesn't have to wait long. "What were you thinking? Leaving yourself stuck on a submarine with a man trying to kill you!

"I was only thinking of Henry. Making sure he got back to you."

"And I appreciate that, Killian I really do. But what about you? Do you think I wouldn't care if you didn't return?"

"No of course not, but it was more important to get Henry out of harm's way."

"And you did this knowing that there was little chance you would make it, am I right?"

"Well…" He hesitates.

"Killian!" Emma slams her hand down on the table, causing both their mugs to shake and spill over the edge. With an angry flick of her hand both the mugs and the spills disappear and Emma leans across the table pointing a finger at Killian's chest. "This isn't the first time you've done this either. Or even the second! You repeatedly put your life on the line, not knowing, or caring, what might happen to you."

"I don't know what you want me to say Swan." Killian says, still a little shocked from her anger and the magical show with the mugs. Emma had never been big on using her magic for such basic tasks, and especially not since it had started misbehaving.

"I don't want you to say anything." Emma sighs, losing her anger as quickly as it came. "I just want you to start considering what would happen to me, to Henry, and to everyone else in this family, if something were to happen to you. You are a part of this family. You matter just as much as the rest of us do."

In the silence that follows Emma stands and comes around to his side of the table and nudges his leg. Killian understanding her meaning slides back, allowing her to sit down on his lap and resting her hand over his chest she leans close and says in a quiet voice, "You matter". And because her hand was resting on his chest, she feels his heart racing right underneath her fingertips. Leaning forward she lets her hair fall and curtain around their faces, resting her forehead against his. "Say it." She whispers.

"I matter." Killian whispers back, small smile tugging at his lips.

"Now remember that." Emma says smiling back and closing the gap between their lips.


End file.
